


Momiji

by the_schneyliciousaf



Series: YOI Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i wish i can woke up early, i wrote this at 2am in the morning, so i can write fluff and other things that doesn't hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_schneyliciousaf/pseuds/the_schneyliciousaf
Summary: Because pain is physical and it kept Yuri grounded. It has a way to distract himself because his soul mate want to defy “fate” and marry another person so he just accepts it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously wish I can woke up at 5am or something early so I can write things that doesn't hurt, i like to write fluffy things about Pliroy too but I have too much feels about this ship hence all the angst...

Yuri Plisetsky is seven when he got his first tattoo behind his back, on his left shoulder rest a maple leaf with the initials JL, he was happy because there are some people who have no tattoo, no soul mate, and he was happy because this person is going to love him a lot, will never leave him like his dad did and he would be the happiest person in the world with this JL person.

“Yuratchka, please take care of your soul mate” his grandfather have told him and he looks fondly at the mirror gazing at his tattoo and grins toothily, “will do, Grandpa!”

When Yuri is thirteen, he realizes he is gay. Because he likes the way Victor and the other boys’ smiles at him and he thought that maybe his soul mate is a guy as well, what woman could have the initials JL? JeanLy? JaqueLyn? He gave up thinking about it.

When Yuri is fifteen, he was worried, because he grow up rather nastily and maybe his soul mate won’t like him, but Victor reassures him that soul mate belong to each other so it doesn’t matter , he ask Victor if he ever meet his but the answer no.

Victor’s tattoo was dark and it spreads on his entire back like rose petals, it looks as if it possess him but Victor says that his soul mate must have love him  very much that’s why his tattoo are very big. Yuri wonders if his soul mate doesn’t love him that much for his tattoo is only a small maple leaf in his back.

The Junior World Championship the next week is weird, because his tattoo is burning, practically searing on his skin whenever he moves, and only the comfort and the cold of the ice rink ease his pain, as if his soul mate glides through the ice as well.

Yuri _likes_ that.

Maybe they can go pair skating and rule the world.

“Aren’t you too bent on being happy, Yuri?”

He stopped and turn at Victor, “I deserved to be happy, fucking Victor.” He said, gliding slowly while Victor rests his face on his palm, “What if the others don’t like you?”

“Don’t push your stupid sentiments on me.” He snap at the genius, “And hide your razors on the Restroom, Yakov might see them.”

Victor gets anxious, about his soul mate, and while he might said that Yuri was bent on being happy, Victor was the same, he is an orphan, taken by Yakov and his wife, that’s why if there is anyone more bent on being happy here, it’s Victor.

“It hurts, Victor! Make it stop!!”  he shouted when they arrived in New Zealand where the Grand Prix Final are being held. Victor looks at him, his eyes glazed before he looks away and Yuri realizes that his tattoo must be hurting as well.

They're going to meet their soulmates.

Today is a big day.

Turns out his soul mate is Jean fucking Jaques Leroy.

His tattoo practically glowed and heat up when he sees the obnoxious man for the first time, the man had pretty eyes, long legs and a nice laugh, but he was annoying, nonetheless, Yuri was charmed, he watched mesmerize at the man’s short program, he even search for the lyrics of that damn catchy song.

His soul mate places third and even though they haven’t been introduced yet, Yuri clapped his hands enthusiastically, proud. He was excited and he nagged Victor to introduce him to JJ immediately at the Gala, and when they’re introduced, his face heat up when JJ touch his hands at the gala and he was sure that JJ is his soul mate, his tattoo burn in a nice way, almost warm- not searing and hot.

“Umm—shithead, are you--?”

 “And this is my fiancée, Isabella!”

 _What?_ Yuri just gapes at him, but the other is already leaving with the beautiful girl in arms and Yuri cannot understand, he can’t put his mind around it. And when JJ, _his_ soul mate kisses Isabella in far corner of the room, smiling gleefully, he realizes something.

His soul mate doesn’t love him. It won’t work. He is not going to be the happiest person in the world. JJ will marry Isabella and he will be left alone. _Alone._

The thought scares him and for a few hour, he doesn’t know what to do except for crying and screaming, he saw something glint on the restroom-

The blade on Victor’s shaves.

And Yuri Plisetsky cuts his wrist the first time that night. And the following night. And the following week.

Until it’s a habit he can’t rid of.

* * *

 

Turns out that Victor soul mark was not black petals but rather black rice grain,

“And look! Yurio! There is another one! Those blue stones on Yuuri’s costume!” The other beam excitedly as he pulls on his shirt to show the mark and Yuri let a ghost of a smile trace his lips as Victor removed his clothes, Victor’s mark is even prettier now, and even the scars on his abdomens says nothing to this beauty,

“Whose bent on being happy now, fucking  Victor?” He mutters softly, tracing the tattoo,

“Ehehehe~”

“Stupid.” He says, laying down on his futon, “So you’re stopping?”

“It makes Yuuri sad.”

“Hmmm. I see.”

Victor kisses him goodnight that night, wishing him luck to find his Agape, and Yuri thought that despite JJ having a fiance or whatever, he still loves the man and it’s stupid and masochistic but JJ was his Agape, “My Agape is that shithead who placed third last GPF. Not that I won’t beat him though.”

Victor let out an amused ho~ before sleeping next to the Russian kid. “Pozdravleniya Victor.”

“Thank you, Yuri.”

* * *

 

“Are you ready?”  The Kazahk man asks and he nodded, “Yeah. I’m ready to win this shit.”

“I’ll have the gold medal though.” They look at each other before they both erupted to laugh, Yuri smiles feeling the pain on his wrist for a bit and he twitches, feeling the sharp pain, a reminder of last night.

JJ had been far too close these following days, and the thing with soul mates is... It actually hurts to see yours so near and yet far away so he dealt with those pains physically, because that’s the only way he knows how to deal with the pain,

“Otabek! Yuri-chan!” An obnoxious voice shouted and he turn to see the source of his anger; Jerk Jackass  Leroy!

“What’s the shithead doing here?” he ask, because this is the easiest way to deal with your not-so-soul mate, pretend you hates them. “Hello, Yuri.” The Canadian greeted, waving at him when the Kazahk man waves back, “Come on, Yuri. Be nice.” The man said, pulling on his wrist and making him wave at JJ,

“Beka, stop it.”

“No. not until he goes.”

“The bastard won’t go if we keep waving at him. Look he’s staring.”  Yuri said, stopping the blush that threatens to bloom on his face if his soul mate kept staring at him, open mouthed. Seriously. What the fuck..?

“What’s that?”

Yuri looks up to see the Canadian skater looming at him, when did he get in here? He immediately pulls his hand away from Otabek and he looks away, “What do you want Leroy?” he ask, standing up but JJ was faster when he grab his arm, and Yuri blinks, “What the hell?” he ask and JJ press a bit harder that he lets out a surprise ouch,

The Canadian’s eyes widen before he was pulling on him, with Yuri thrashing around, he cannot see JJ’s expression but he doesn’t want to be alone with his not-soul mate, so he started to shout all profanities he knows in all language he learn, “Please Yuri. Please Just don’t fight.” His voice sound so desperate, so broken, “What the hell?” Yuri mutters again, more to himself- because JJ can’t simply start caring now, he’s okay when the man is grating on his nerves rather than this… so intimate…

“It’s in plain sight, stupid.” The Canadian said and his expression is hard when he push Yuri inside his dressing room, slamming the door behind him. The Russian let his eyes roam as JJ runs a hand on his hair, clearly agitated before he looks around, fumbling something on his backpack, before walking to Yuri.

He feels his heart thumping, the tattoo in his back heating up and he tsk, “Yuri!” JJ worriedly shouted, running to him and touching his costume, “Don’t tell me there is something in your back also..? why are you…?” he ask, reaching again but Yuri slaps his hand away, no way will he let JJ sees his mark. 

Not with his initials on it and the stupid Canadian maple that’s practically a giveaway.

“No! My mark is there, stupid!” He said and JJ pulls back, “oh. Sorry.” In this society, there are people who don’t want their tattoo seen and there are some people sensitive about this topic, and Yuri wishes JJ would just rule it like that,

“How about your soul mate?” Yuri finally asks, fidgeting on the chair as JJ dabbed concealer on his wrist, “I don’t know. I can’t even remember what my tattoo look like.” JJ says and Yuri gulps, JJ _doesn’t_ even remember his tattoo “Why?” he ask again, trying to keep his voice normal.

“I erased it, put another tattoo over it, I should be allowed to love who I want.”

Yuri’s eyes widen and he felt his heart breaking as the realization hits him-

JJ **_erased_ ** him.

* * *

 

There are two kinds of people in this world. One who believes in soul mate and one who don’t believe? The latter has this valid argument of “freedom”, of being able to choose the one they love instead of something like a tattoo decided- they want to know the person, meet them and fall in love with them.

Yuri didn’t give this any attention before- because he was a believer, he believes that his soul mate and him are destined to fall in love, maybe not at first sight, but soon, in the near future, the pig said that this soul mate thing is like a Japanese saying, the one called “Koi no Yokan”- a premonition of love, it was different with love at first sight, because that is falling in love upon the first moment,

Koi No Yokan is much more different, much more intimate; you meet a person, see them for the first time and realize that this person will be important to you.

“Yurio. Please stop it. Even just tonight. You set a new world record for the short program.” Victor’s voice is soft through the door and Yuri curled onto the floors, “He was… his free program was shit.” Because earlier, JJ was struggling, he was shouting, he was crying and Yuri can feel it through the small tattoo on his back, and Isabella, his fiancée was there for him, he can’t even shout Davai to the man, can’t even cheer on him…

“It’s not your fault.” Victor says

“And h-his fiancée cheered for him. No wonder he wants to defy fate to be with her… sh-she’s amazing.”

“And you are too.”

“Not the way he wanted.”

“Please Yurio…. Not tonight.”

Of course Yuri doesn’t listen.

* * *

 

JJ doesn’t understand. No not the scores, he had long accepted that he screw up because he is pressured. What he doesn’t understand is Yuri… why is that small kitten hurting himself like that?

He remembers his blood going cold yesterday, when he saw those angry red marks on Yuri’s wrist, is someone hurting him? Causing him pain? He can’t understand why such a beautiful being is hurting himself, so he guess that’s the reason why is here in front of Yuri’s hotel room, knocking, although the boy had told him to go away for the past fifteen minutes.

“Yuri~~~ Chaton~~~ come out and meet me~~”

“Shut up, Leroy! The Gala is not about to start for another three hours or so. Stop bothering me!!” he shouted through the door, and JJ hope he was not cutting,

“I want to congratulate you~”

“Unless you grovel in front of me, I won’t open the door.” He said but JJ kept on knocking until the Russian fairy opens it, “STOP KNOCKING LEROY!”

JJ just grins before he pulls on his arm, checking the porcelain skin, “There’s a new one…” he mutters, looking at it, “Yuri…” The Russian pulls his arm back, “I don’t want to talk about it.” He said, knowing full well that the Canadian is nosy enough to ask about this.

He sees the guilt in JJ’s eyes, the pity and he tsk, crossing his arms, he doesn’t need his soul mate pity now, not after learning that he _erased_ him.

“Congratulations on your Gold, Yuri~”

Of course he won’t let go of this chance to annoy the other, “You too on your Bronze.” He said with a smirk and he hates how the way JJ smiles warms up his tattoo nicely, why can’t JJ feel this heats?

“Is that supposed to piss me off, chaton?” the Canadian ask before he was shaking his head, “I know of an Ice Rink near here. Want to go?”

“No.” He replied but JJ looks like a kicked puppy and he shouldn’t be this affected by his not-so soul mate face but he was and his tattoo is burning so maybe he can give it a small go.

The Ice Rink was the one like the one in Russia, a covered one, it  was supposed to be close but the owner recognize him and JJ so who was he to denied the Gold and Bronze champion?

“Why do you cut?” JJ asked, gliding through the ice, keeping his voice low because he know Yuri doesn’t want to talk about this, especially with someone he hates- maybe to Otabek, but he doubt if Otabek even knew this.

“Not your business.” The Russian replied, following him at the ice rink. He thought this talk was over already

For a moment they just slide on the ice rink, quiet, not talking until Yuri can’t take the deafening silence anymore, “It’s my soul mate.” He said and JJ looks up, interested, “Oh. You found her..?”

“Him.” Yuri corrected, “He’s not interested.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s Otabek.” Yuri smoothly lied, “He treats me as a friend.”

“So you cut?” JJ ask, casually doing a quadruple toe axel,

“I guess.”

“Will you stop if I ask you to stop?”

“Will you kiss me if I ask you to kiss me?” Yuri asks before he did a triple axel, “It heats up.” He said afterward, “The tattoo, it heats up when your soul mate is near or they are thinking about you… sometimes it’s warm, sometimes it’s literal heat and is hurting.” Yuri wonders why the hell is he explaining things to the shithead, it’s not like JJ will suddenly remember his soul mark, or where it was located in the first place.

“Oh. Mine is heating right now.” JJ suddenly said and Yuri felt his heart skip a bit, “what…?” he ask, gaping at the man who is looking at his back curiously, “Sometimes my back heat up, I knew it was on my back, can’t remember where exactly though, it was on my lower back.”

“What does it look like?”

“Uh... I don’t know but I guess my soul mate is thinking of me right now?”

Yuri stops himself from literally combusting before he glides away from the man, “But I still hate it.” JJ says and Yuri glares back at him, “What? I like mine.” The Russian said, touching his shoulder,

“I’m supposed because I love Isabella. And I don’t want..”

“…some faith to decide who you are going to be with.” Yuri finishes, he reads it- the entire non-believer defense, “And yours is hurting you so I hate it.”

“ _You_ are hurting me.” He spat angrily to the Canadian,

“What? Me?” Yuri wanted to hit himself but he immediately recovered, “My ears, you’re hurting them. Do you know how loud you are, Leroy?”

He only laughs and there was that warm heat again, Yuri tries to stop himself thinking because JJ can _actually_ feel the tattoo and it’s a different story from when he thought JJ erases him, he’s still somehow there, imprinted on the Canadian skin.

“Hey Yuri.”

“hmmm?”

“Give me your cellphone number, Yuri.”

And Yuri is stupid and masochistic, because that’s the only explanation why he gives JJ his number. Or maybe because he is hoping that JJ will realize it’s him, JJ is his Agape after all.

And he remembers Victor saying that Hope is a dangerous thing. Hope can make a man insane.

But he’s already insane so a little more won’t hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some short chapter... sorry //hides//

Jean Jacques Leroy was ten when he got his first tattoo, he was not happy.

He has been tattoo-less for the ten years of his life and he was happy about it, not happy because he didn’t have a soul mate, but it means he will be free to choose who he is going to love, and he already decided, he is going to defy faith.

When he tells his parent how Is he going to defy faith, they look at each other worriedly before beaming at him that they will support him, that whoever it is he brings, soul mate or not, they will accept her into the family.

He didn’t bother looking at his mark after that, swore to himself that he will have a tattoo covered it as soon as he was allowed.

He met Isabella when is sixteen, he immediately love the girl and she showed him her mark which _definitely_ don’t belong to him, she was just like him, she wants to defy fate, and they thought that they’re together in this, that they’re going to be married, **_soon-_**

JJ is eighteen when he won Bronze at the Grand Prix Final, his tattoo has been burning, searing into his skin and he gritted his teeth, groans and curses at the tattoo, no-he is _not_ going to meet his soul mate today, _doesn’t_ want to meet them, he didn’t bother remembering anyone he met at the gala, instead just keeping Isabella at his side all the time. But Victor introduces him to a small blonde, and for the first time that night- his tattoo warms up nicely.

JJ is nineteen when he met Yuri Plisetsky at Skate Canada. He teases the child, enjoying this warmth inside of him when he does so, like sweet hot cocoas during winter nights, the boy was definitely bitter though.

It was amazing.

Yuri’s presence that is, with a glimpse of those green eyes and his heart is thumping, beating loudly against his ribcage, one smile from the green eyed beauty and he was immediately under the boy’s spell. He was enchanted, _captivated. Hook, line and sinker._

So when he had learn of the cuts- there was anguish in his heart, this sudden protective for Yuri he didn’t know existed inside of him burns and screams at him to do something, anything-it’s almost begging him to not leave it alone.

He had tried reading about it after he arrived in Canada, about this cutting the wrist thing because Yuri is fifteen years old; he’s even teasing the kid back at the Rostelcom Cup. So why the hell did he ends up with the idea of cutting himself? Then he read more of this soul mate thing even though he had avoided the latter subject for a very long time.

The Soul mate thing was easy- a tattoo leading you to your soul mate, sometimes it’s searing hot and sometimes warm and tingly. JJ had felt it the searing hot several times, warm twice and it only happens when he was with Yuri, it makes him wishes that Yuri was the soul mate in his forgotten tattoo.

But no-

_Yuri’s soul mate is Otabek Altin._

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Momiji means Maple because I'm crap at titles sorry ;;  
> and "Pozdravleniya Victor" means "Congratulations Victor"


End file.
